Niewinny ptak
by InakaFromStar
Summary: Jego świat przestał być poukładany, gdy okazało się, że jest jedynym podejrzanym w sprawie tajemniczej śmierci jednego z członków Elitarne Czwórki. Ją ogarniają wątpliwości dotyczące jej własnej tożsamości. Czy znajdą odpowiedzi na własne pytania?
1. Prolog

**Prolog - Tam, gdzie zachodzi krwawe słońce.**

_Kagome kagome, kago no naka no tori wa _

_Itsu itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni _

_Tsuru to kame to subetta. _

_Ushiro no shoumen daare? _

_Kagome, kagome, ptaszku..._

_Patrzysz znowu poprzez kratki?_

_Kiedy wyjdziesz ze swej klatki?_

_Kiedy rankiem wstawał świt_

_Żółw się wymknął, żuraw znikł_

_Czy ukryje się przed nami, kto ci stoi za plecami?_

_**/AN/**_**_Kagome, kagome..._ - japońska rymowanka dziecięca, używana w czasie gry, gdzie jedno z dzieci wciela się w _oni_ (demona). Zasłania ono oczy, a reszta dzieci robi kółko wokół niego. _Oni_ musi zgadnąć, kto kryje się za jego plecami. Czasami ptak wspomniany w wierszyku jest uważany za prostytutkę "uwięzioną" w klatce swojego zawodu. ****Tłumaczenie zapożyczone z mangi "Yami no Matsuei" - tomu 9-go./**

Kobieta stała w promieniach zachodzącego słońca, uśmiechając się lekko. Był bezwietrzny, lipcowy dzień. Temperatura w Sinnoh pobiła światowy rekord, a ta istota ludzka z szarymi oczami ubrała się w czarny płaszcz zakończony futrem.

- Hm, już czas - szepnęła tajemniczo, wchodząc do budynku postawionego nad słoną wodą oceanu.

Nikt nie wiedział, co się stanie.

- Ech, dlaczego przeziębienie tak osłabia człowieka?

Chłopak, który wypowiedział te słowa, ziewnął przeraźliwie głośno. Kolejna książka wylądowała z hukiem na zakurzonym biurku, a wazon z czarną różą rozbił się na kilka części, gdy zleciał na podłogę.

Kolejny wazon. Goyō Kobayashi nie wiedział nawet, który z kolei.

- Znowu? - Do pokoju wkroczyła starsza kobieta. Jej siwa fryzura na pierwszy rzut oka wydawała się być efektem kilkugodzinnej pracy, chociaż poplamiony fartuch nie wskazywał, by była osobą pilnującą porządku - to była raczej charakterystyczna cecha młodego Kobayashiego.

Kolejne kichnięcie. Chłopak kolejny raz nie zdążył w porę złapać chusteczki higienicznej. Na jednym się nie skończyło - w pokoju rozległa się seria, jakby ktoś strzelał z karabinu.

- Przepraszam... - jęknął, przecierając oczy koloru żywego srebra. Tylko one świadczyły o tym, że Goyō nie był jeszcze trupem.

Kobieta nie zwróciła na to uwagi, tylko po prostu podeszła do niego z tacą, na której stała miska rosołu.

- Kompletnie o siebie nie dbasz... - powiedziała, rozpoczynając swój codzienny wykład o tym, że młodzież w dzisiejszych czasach kompletnie nie dba o siebie, bo dla nich najważniejsza jest ta subkultura w stylu "emo". Chłopak westchnął cicho, przerywając to przeklęte, nużące kazanie.

- Kikuno-san, wiem o tym, ale to i tak nie ma sensu - mruknął, biorąc do rąk naczynie. Gorące, zapewne dopiero skończyła przygotowywać.

Uśmiechnął się lekko i chwycił książkę, leżącą na szafce przy łóżku. Miała nieco dziwny tytuł - _"Poradnik dla początkujących esperów"_

Kagome wspinała się po cichu, obserwując uważnie budynek. Z zewnątrz przypominał katedrę albo zamek - trudno było się zdecydować, jednak na pewno był ogromny...

I bez żadnej ochrony. Ten fakt kobieta stwierdziła z nieukrywaną satysfakcją, bo w końcu siedziba Mistrzyni Ligi Shinou powinna być pod nadzorem jakiejś firmy specjalizującej się w tym fachu...

Otworzyła właściwe drzwi, jednak jej celu nie było w środku.

"Mhm, musi być gdzieś niedaleko..." - pomyślała. Aura była zbyt wyraźna, więc Kuribayashi nie odeszła zbyt daleko. Wytężyła słuch.

Kto w pokoju obok coś jadł. Z miski. Łyżką.

Kagome wyraźnie słyszała rytmiczne stukanie sztućca o tworzywo sztuczne.

- Dziękuję, Kikuno-san - usłyszała pogodny głos jakiegoś chłopaka... Dziwnie znajomy. - Chyba pozbieram to, co zostało z wazonu...

- W końcu jakaś pozytywna reakcja z twojej strony, Goyōmatsu.

Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie. W końcu namierzyła swój cel. Bezszelestnie opuściła pomieszczenie i stanęła przed następnymi drzwiami, naciskając klamkę.

Wkroczyła do pokoju, wyciągając swoją ulubioną broń...

- Glacier... - szepnęła, naciskając spust. Nie musiała celować we właściwą osobę, gdyż ta upadła martwa po strzale.

Glacier nigdy jej nie zawodził... Idealny do cichego zabijania, ulubionego stylu esperki, którą była Kagome.

Automatycznie zwróciła głowę w kierunku chłopaka siedzącego na łóżku. Na oko miał jakieś dwadzieścia lat... Lawendowe włosy z prawie białymi odrostami były rozczochrane, a koszula, którą miał na sobie, strasznie pognieciona. Wpatrywał się w nią z szeroko otwartymi oczami, natomiast jego usta stanowiły idealny okrągły otwór.

- Goyōmatsu... Wybacz mi - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się smutno, zamykając oczy.

Ciszę przeszył jego wrzask oraz brzdęk pękającego szkła. Kobieta wzięła głęboki wdech i wyskoczyła przez uszkodzone okno... Z pierwszego piętra prosto w głębiny morza.

Dwudziestoletnia Shirona Kobayashi siedziała w swoim pokoju i czytała książkę pożyczoną od brata. Odkąd ten poległ w czasie bitwy z chorobą, nie miała niczego ciekawego do roboty - nie musiała występować w roli Mistrzyni, gdyż choroba Goyōmatsu skutecznie zahamowała przypływ trenerów upoważnionych do stoczenia z nią pojedynków... Przynajmniej w końcu mogła znaleźć czas na coś pożytecznego.

Książka opowiadała o dziewczynie, która była córką półaniołów zajmujących się ściganiem demonów...

- Jak na chłopaka ma świetny gust - skomentowała głośno propozycję swojego brata, chociaż znajdowała się sama w pomieszczeniu...

Rozmyślania przerwał jej znajomy wrzask i dźwięk tłuczonego szkła. Nie były to rzadkie odgłosy, gdyż co chwila jej uwielbiający porządek braciszek coś tłukł.

"Ciekawe, co znowu narobił..." - pomyślała, podnosząc się z krzesła. Odłożyła książkę na blat zawalony różnymi księgami, notatkami oraz tabelami. Wszystkie dotyczyły tego samego zagadnienia - mitologii regionu.

Swoje zainteresowania odziedziczyła po ojcu, który urodził się w Kannagi. Było to malutkie miasteczko na wschód od góry Tengan i jednocześnie najstarszą osadą ludzką w Shinou.

Szybkim krokiem przeszła przez całą długość korytarza. Zapewne każdy, kto jej nie znał, szczerze by się zdziwił, że nie potknęła się o swoje długie blond włosy i nie zaliczyła niezłej gleby na tych obcasach, ale... Wiadomo, lata praktyki.

Gdy tylko zobaczyła stan pokoju Goyōmatsu, natychmiast wzięła głęboki wdech.

Rozbita szyba na podłodze. Martwa Kikuno Kuribayashi. I jej brat leżący bezwładnie na ziemi z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od krzyku i upadku na podłogę.

Nie wiedział, ile dni był nieprzytomny. Może jeden? Może cały tydzień?

Byli przy nim, gdy odzyskał przytomność.

Shirona uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

- Spokojnie - szepnęła cicho. - Jak się czujesz?

Goyōmatsu spojrzał na nią półprzytomnie. Czy ona zadała mu właśnie pytanie o jego samopoczucie?

- Chyba... dobrze... - wychrypiał, próbując się podnieść. - Co... Co się stało?

Nastała cisza. Przez minutę nikt nic nie mówił.

- Shiro-chan znalazła cię nieprzytomnego w pokoju - odezwał się w końcu Ōba. - Obok ciebie leżała martwa Kikuno.


	2. Rozdział I

**/Notka: **Nie wiem, czy i tym razem tekst zleje mi się w całość (przy edycji wyświetlał się normalnie, więc nie wiem, o co biega), ale jeśli tak się stanie, to nie ogarniam tego T.T**/**

**Rozdział pierwszy - Tam, gdzie spotykają się smutek i radość.**

Kouki po raz kolejny ziewnął. Nocna obserwacja Pokemonów zawsze go wykańczała, a ta była dodatkowo nudna.

Chłopak podniósł swe cztery litery i spojrzał na profesora. Staruszek położył się na swoim obszernym płaszczu i zasnął, gdy jego dwunastoletni asystent już dawno śnił.

Tak przynajmniej rozumował Kouki.

- Um... Profesorze? - szepnął, nachylając się nad mężczyzną. Spod czerwonego beretu wystawały rozczochrane, czarne jak smoła włosy.

Żadnej reakcji. Nadal spał jak zabity. Chłopak zacisnął zęby Profesor zawsze sypiał najdłużej, jak się dało, ale to już była kompletna przesada.

Nagle po całej okolicy rozległ się wrzask. Nie brzmiał za wesoło, bliżej było mu do okrzyku przerażenia... A tuż za nim plusk wody. Dopiero te odgłosy wyrwały starego człowieka z objęć Morfeusza.

- Sosięsieje? - zapytał ospałym tonem. Kouki westchnął, zamykając oczy. Starsi czasami bywali dziwni. Dotychczas za najdziwniejszego dorosłego uważał swojego dziadka, który w młodości zabił... eee... nieważne, kogo, jednak profesor przebił go w głupocie.

- Niby skąd mam wiedzieć, Nanakamado-hakase, skoro przez cały czas spałem tutaj? - odpowiedział pytaniem. W jego głosie można było wychwycić pretensje o Bóg wie co.

Mężczyzna natychmiast oprzytomniał i z zadziwiającą prędkością podniósł się z płaszcza, a następnie złapał ubranie. Mimo, iż miał już te sześćdziesiąt lat, nadal był potężny i straszny... Tak przynajmniej głosiła plotka wśród dzieciaków, które rozpoczynały swoją podróż z Pokemonem.

Obydwaj zaczęli biec w stronę jeziora, przedzierając się przez wysoką trawę i krzaki aż w końcu zatrzymali się tuż nad taflą czystej wody zbiornika nazywanego Jeziorem Shinji.

Niczego podejrzanego nie zauważyli, chociaż w pewnym momencie profesor zmrużył oczy i zaczął przedzierać się przez dzikie krzewy jakby coś zauważył. Po chwili wrócił, trzymając prawą ręką mały plecak na laptopa.

Kouki rzucił pytające spojrzenie.

- Wygląda na to, że ktoś musiał przed chwilą wpaść do wody... Z dużej wysokości - odpowiedział. Jego asystent tylko kiwnął głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął z niej małą, czerwono-białą kulkę, która powiększyła się, gdy przycisnął przycisk znajdujący się na samym środku.

- Mizu, chodź - szepnął i wyrzucił przedmiot do góry. Gdy tylko znalazł się na odpowiedniej wysokości, otworzyła się i wypadł czerwony promień, który uderzył w wodę, burząc idealną taflę.

Profesor i jego uczeń patrzyli, jak resztki czerwieni znikają, ustępując miejsca niebieskim piórkom małego pingwina, pluskającego się w wodzie.

- Mizu-chan, mogłabyś przeszukać jezioro? - zapytał Kouki, uśmiechając się delikatnie. - Jeśli znajdziesz jakąś osobę, wypłyń z nią na powierzchnię i doholuj do brzegu, dobrze?

Pokemon kiwnął opierzonym łebkiem i zanurkował.

Powoli mijał czas, a Nanakamado-hakase i jego młody asystent wypatrywali Mizu i osoby, która prawdopodobnie wpadła w głębiny Jeziora Shinji. Minęło już pięć minut. Obydwaj doskonale wiedzieli, że człowiek nie wytrzyma tyle bez oddychania.

Profesor pomacał przez chwilę plecak, dopóki nie znalazł odpowiedniego kształtu. Otworzył właściwą kieszeń i wyjął to, co chciał sprawdzić - dokumenty. Jakaś stara legitymacja szkolna, karta rowerowa i najważniejsze. Już na samym początku był pewny, że ją znajdzie. Karta trenerska.

Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok zdjęcia. Przestawiało ono nastolatka z chmarą blond włosów, które były tak jasne, że prawie białe. Rzucił okiem na nazwisko. Pamiętał wielu nastolatków, którym dawał pierwszego Pokemona, więc kto wie, może on był jednym z nich?

Znowu nie wiedział, ile czasu był nieprzytomny.

Paraliżował go ból nie do zniesienia. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką pamiętał z lotu, to moment, gdy Gabilas wbiła swoje pazury w ramię uciekającego trenera.

Tchórza, nie trenera. Chłopak zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. Uciekł, bo bał się prawdy. Dopiero w szpitalu dowiedział się wszystkiego.

Policja podejrzewała go o zabicie Kikuno-san, gdyż to właśnie jego znaleźli obok jego ciała. W stanie śmierci klinicznej, ale to był tylko drobny szczegół, którego nikt nie uwzględnił – bo niby w jaki sposób prawie zdrowy dwudziestolatek mógł zabić osobę, która pomagała mu jakoś przetrwać przeziębienie, a potem nagle jego serce stanęło? Było to nierealne i każdy mądry zdawał sobie z tego sprawę.

W mediach wybuchło zamieszanie – śmierć jednego z członków Elitarnej Czwórki to nie przelewki. W głównym wydaniu Shinou News powiedzieli, że było to morderstwo, ale o tym, że policja podejrzewa młodego Kobayashiego, niewinnego i w stu procentach spokojnego chłopaka – cisza.

Otworzył oczy i natychmiast je zmrużył. Za dużo światła słonecznego, podczas ucieczki przyzwyczaił się do ciemności. Specjalnie zrobił to w nocy, kiedy wszyscy spali - wtedy mógł spokojnie wykraść Pokemona swojej siostry, a następnie wybić cicho wstawione niedawno okno i wyskoczyć z budynku, by po chwili wylądować na grzbiecie Gabilas.

Usłyszał, jak ktoś wspina się po schodach. Ledwo, ale słyszalne, kroki mogły należeć tylko do kogoś delikatnego - na przykład, do wrażliwej przedstawicielki płci żeńskiej.

Rzadko spotykał osoby, które nie stąpały mocno po ziemi. Zarówno Shirona, jak i ich matka były niezależnymi od facetów kobietami... No, chyba, że o pieniądze chodziło, przy nich każda kobieta robiła maślane oczka.

Otworzył powoli oczy. Światło nie raziło już go tak mocno.

Znajdował się na jakimś poddaszu urządzonym jako pokój gościnny. Łóżko znajdowało się tuż obok otwartego okna. Koronkowa firanka poruszała się lekko pod wpływem wiatru, a ciche kroki już nie były takie ciche.

Nie bez trudności zlokalizował drzwi. W tym samym momencie zaskrzypiały dawno nienaprawiane zawiasy, a do pomieszczenia wkroczyła kobieta.

Była to niewysoka osóbka obdarzona długimi włosami o piaskowej barwie. Jej niebieskie oczy migotały wesoło, a na twarzy pojawił się miły i szczery uśmiech.

- Miło, że w końcu odzyskałeś przytomność - szepnęła cicho, podchodząc bliżej. Goyōmatsu wpatrywał się w nią zdumiony. Gdyby nie ledwo widoczne zmarszczki na jej anielskim obliczu i obrączka, pomyślałby, że trafił do nieba.

Ale to była rzeczywistość, niestety. Odczuł to, gdy spróbował się podnieść. Jego ramię przeszył ból nie do zniesienia, gorszy od tego pierwszego. Przed oczami zamigotały mu ciemne plamy.

- Cholera... - jęknął, powracając do poprzedniej decyzji. Kobieta-anioł zaśmiała się cicho i usiadła na krześle, które stało tuż pod oknem. Jej cudowne włosy rozwiewał wiatr, ale nic sobie z tego nie robiła.

- I tak jest dobrze, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się stało. - Odgarnęła do tyłu włosy, które zakrywały jej twarz. - Na szczęście były to zwyczajne zadrapania, a nie głębokie rany. Gabilasy czasami nadużywają siły wobec ludzi, a gdy tak się stanie, to człowiek zazwyczaj musi przejść parę zabiegów chirurgicznych.

Goyōmatsu uśmiechnął się lekko, słysząc te słowa. Wiele razy obserwował walki stoczone przez podopieczną Shirony, więc miał dużą wiedzę na temat tego, co taki Pokemon może zrobić.

Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, więc w końcu wypalił:

- Przepraszam, że tak nadużywam pani gościnności.

Kobieta znowu się zaśmiała, ale tym razem nie patrzyła na niego. Odwróciła się do okna i obserwowała czyste, letnie niebo, na którym nie było ani jednej chmurki.

- W zasadzie robię to z powodu Nanakamado-hakase - powiedziała. - Można powiedzieć, że nasza rodzina wiele mu zawdzięcza.

- Hej, heeeej, Shiro-chan... Wybralibyśmy się może nad morze, co?

Dziewczyna obrzuciła Ōbę ponurym spojrzeniem. Nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał.

- Ile razy trzeba ci powtarzać, że nie mam ochoty, co, Suzuki? - warknęła cicho, zagłębiając ponownie łyżkę w lodach czekoladowych. Lubiła zatapiać w nich smutki. Były orzeźwiające, znakomicie zastępowały drożejącą czekoladę, a poza tym były zimne. Dokładnie tak samo jak jej matka.

Nie widziały się od pięciu lat - wtedy Kagome Kobayashi zaginęła w niewyjaśnionych do dzisiaj okolicznościach. Shirona wspominała ją bardzo dobrze - to właśnie ona namówiła ją do złapania i trenowania Fukumaru, a dziewczyna do dzisiaj uważała tą radę za najlepszą, jaką usłyszała w całym swoim dwudziestoletnim życiu.

Lewą ręką chwyciła kolejny zeszyt zapełniony jej ładnym charakterem pisma. Każda litera, którą postawiła, używając swojego oryginalnego pióra wyrwanego z ogona Mukuhawka, była równa, średniej wielkości i - co najważniejsze - prosta od odczytania.

Mistrzyni po raz kolejny zapragnęła przeczytać te notatki z powodu tego jednego człowieka.

Zaledwie wczoraj wróciła ze swojej wycieczki do rodzinnego miasteczka. Po raz kolejny Kannagi przywitało ją niezwykłą ciszą. Za każdym razem, gdy przebywała w okolicy, odwiedzała starożytne ruiny. Jako maleńka dziewczynka bawiła się w nich, więc całą trasę znała na pamięć.

Jednak gdy zjawiła się w jaskini, w której znajdowały się naskalne rysunki pradawnych Pokemonów, zauważyła że nie tylko ona postanowiła zajrzeć do opuszczonego miejsca.

Nieznajomy wyglądał na osobę, która ma ponad trzydzieści lat. Takie wrażenie sprawiały zapadłe policzki. Dodatkowo jego włosy były pofarbowane na dziwny, jasnoniebieski kolor, a ręka spoczywała w kieszeni, co chwilę wyjmując Monster Balla.

_"No i mam, to co chciałam!"_ - pomyślała dziewczyna, wzdychając cicho. Tyle wystarczyło, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę tego dziwaka.

Szare oczy, wyprane ze wszelkich emocji, obserwowały dziewczynę, która coraz bardziej czuła się jakby nie była mile widziana. Nie była pewna, co zrobi tajemniczy gość, więc wolała stać w bezruchu, dopóki ten się nie odezwie. Nie czekała długo.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie w takim miejscu - odezwał się poważnym głosem. - Wiesz... Zazwyczaj grzeczne dziewczynki siedzą w domu i nie przeszkadzają starszym w załatwianiu ważnych spraw.

- Och, weź się wypchaj, facet... - jęknęła znudzona trenerka, wyciągając swojego Monster Balla. Znajdowała się w nim jej ulubiona partnerka, Gabilas o pasującym do niej imieniu Surudoi.

**/AN/**Według mego kochanego słownika polsko-japońskiego Surudoi znaczy ostry**/**

- Widzę, że chcesz użyć siły. - Mężczyzna po raz kolejny wyjął rękę z kieszeni, jednak tym razem nie włożył jej tam ponownie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko jak szaleniec.

Shirona cofnęła się przerażona. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała trenera, który zachowywałby się tak w stosunku do innej osoby. Zazwyczaj byli opanowani, mili... No, czasami używali wulgaryzmów, ale u płci męskiej to typowe...

Stanęła oko oko z diabłem.

Z tego spotkania zapamiętała tylko jedno - tajemniczy trener recytował jakieś stare proroctwo, ale była pewna tylko jednej linijki.

_"Gdy jedno istnienie spotka drugie, coś wkrótce powstanie..."_

W końcu znalazła to zdanie w swoich notatkach. Według tego, co kiedyś napisała, był to napis znajdujący się w ruinach Zui.

Kagome siedziała na łóżku i przeglądała album. Uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało na widok Kei'a - uwiecznionego na ich ślubnym zdjęciu, na wieki młodego, uśmiechniętego dwudziestolatka, który wtedy dopiero rozpoczynał pracę w Międzynarodowej Policji.

Nie zareagowała na ciche i delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Dopiero wtedy, gdy przerodziło się ono w huk niczym z jakiejś armaty, krzyknęła:

- Proszę!

Do środka wkroczyła nastolatka z czerwoną fryzurą upodabniającą ją do punka. Wpatrywała się uważnie w Kagome swoimi krwistymi oczami, a na jej twarzy gościł grymas, który prawdopodobnie miał być serdecznym uśmiechem. Kagome wyczuwała jej nieczyste zamiary - fioletowa aura wokół dziewczyny mówiła wszystko.

- Jesteś na przegranej pozycji, Kagome - szepnęła cicho, wyciągając pistolet. - Akagi rozkazał mi, bym cię zabiła.

Kobieta wybuchnęła szyderczym śmiechem. Nie wierzyła w to, co usłyszała. Zwyczajna nastolatka miała ją zabić?

- Mars, wybacz, ale uniemożliwię ci wykonanie tego zadania. - Szarooka zbliżyła się do dziewczyny i delikatnie dotknęła jej czoła. Efekt był natychmiastowy - dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

Kagome nie lubiła momentów, gdy musiała nadużywać swoich zdolności, ale nawet ona przyznawała, że są one bardzo przydatne, a zwłaszcza przy ucieczce.

Kouki wracał z laboratorium w lekko podnieconym stanie. Nadal nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co oznajmił mu Nanakamado-hakase. Według słów starego człowieka, w domu chłopaka przebywał ten słynny mistrz typu psychicznego, ten słynny Goyō z Elitarnej Czwórki.

Zatrzymał się przed Centrum Pokemon. Wokół było pusto, ale nie dziwiło go to - był lipiec i prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka Masago znajdowali się na plaży, ciesząc się z upału, jaki nawiedził Shinou.

Tylko laboratorium Nanakamado-hakase pracowało jak w dni powszednie. Nie lubił tego przymusu pracowania w wakacje, ale musiał słuchać ojca, który także pomagał profesorowi przy badaniach i tworzeniu Pokedexu - urządzenia, które służyło ludziom jako encyklopedia o Pokemonach, atakach, zdolnościach i innych podobnych terminach. Chłopak dostał takie elektroniczne coś na dziesiąte urodziny i od czasu do czasu podróżował po Shinou, by zbierać różne informacje na temat dzikich stworzeń. Oprócz dwutygodniowych "prac w terenie" bywał na nocnych obserwacjach razem z profesorem albo ojcem - to, z kim wypełniał swoje obowiązki, zależało od wolnego czasu badaczy.

- Heeeeej! Ty, w tym obrzydliwym berecie!

Chłopak odwrócił się z wściekłym wyrazem twarzy, by spojrzeć na osobę, która go wołała. Nienawidził osób, którym nie podobał się jego ukochany czerwony beret z prostym rysunkiem, który prawdopodobnie miał przedstawiać Monster Ball. No, może i berety były lekko przestarzałe, ale Kouki za dobrze się w nich czuł, by rezygnować z takiego nakrycia głowy.

- Ej! Ty! Gdzie tu jest laboratorium takiego brodatego i wąsiastego starucha? - wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz jakiś blondyn. Niewiele młodszy od młodego badacza chłopak obserwował go zmrużonymi z wściekłości pomarańczowymi oczami. Miał na sobie sweter i szare rurki, a pył, który osadził się na jego ubraniach, wskazywał, że niedawno przebiegł spory dystans.

- Nanakamado-hakase? - zapytał cicho Koki. Nieznajomy kiwnął zamaszyście głową. - Um... Jakby ci to powiedzieć... Tu, na lewo od Centrum Pokemon.

Blondyn zrobił wielkie oczy i spojrzał na wspomniany budynek. Następnie odwrócił się ponownie w stronę Koukiego i wrzasnął:

- Dzięki, ślimak! - I pobiegł w kierunku laboratorium, by za chwilę zderzyć się z drzwiami. Brunet z trudem stłumił śmiech i ruszył w dalszą drogę.

Dotarcie do domu nie zajęło mu zbyt dużo czasu. Już miał złapać klamkę od drzwi wejściowych, gdy zauważył dziewczynę, która sprawiała wrażenie zagubionej wśród zabudowań Masago.

Nieznajoma miała długie, czarne włosy spięte trzema żółtymi spinkami. Ubrana była w krótką czarną sukienkę z różowym zakończeniem i ciasne legginsy. Stała w samym środku miasteczka, trzymając białą czapeczkę, która wyglądała jak skarpeta.

Kouki zbliżył się do niej i wystawił rękę w powitalnym geście.

- K_onnichi wa_, witamy w miasteczku Masago. - Uśmiechnął się szeroko, stając tuż przed dziewczyną. - Widzę, że się zgubiłaś, więc... Um... Można ci jakoś pomóc?

Dziewczyna obrzuciła chłopaka zalotnym spojrzeniem. Jej niebieskie oczy wyglądały jak u anioła, który nagle zleciał na ziemię... Pod tym względem przypominała nieco matkę chłopaka, która mimo swojego niemłodego już wieku, zawsze była pogodna i uśmiechnięta, a to, co robiła, nigdy nie było zrobione byle jak.

- Tak, oczywiście - odpowiedziała tajemnicza nieznajoma, rumieniąc się lekko. - Zgubiłam się i... Nie widziałeś może przypadkiem chłopaka, mniej więcej w moim wieku? Ma blond włosy, o, takie - oznajmiła, zanurzając swe dłonie w gęstych włosach i formując fryzurkę na kształt kocich uszu. - Poza tym mieliśmy obydwoje iść do laboratorium Nanakamado-hakase, a on... No wiesz, niecierpliwy jest i pobiegł - dokończyła swą wypowiedź z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.

- Taaaa, chyba go widziałem - odparł Kouki, dotykając ręką tyłu swojej głowy. - Jeśli chodzi o takiego cudaka, co lubi się drzeć i zawsze się śpieszy... Jakieś pięć minut temu wyrżnął głową w drzwi laboratorium. Mogę cię tam zaprowadzić, to naprawdę nie jest daleko... Ogólnie całe Masago nie jest duże...

- Odpuść sobie, Futaba jest gorszą wiochą... - mruknęła dziewczyna. - To jak, zaprowadzisz mnie do Nanakamado-hakase?

Chłopak kiwnął głową i nakazał dziewczynie, aby szła za nim.

Goyōmatsu przerwał czytanie książki. Lektura była wciągająca, jednak musiał uważać przy coraz większej wadzie wzroku spowodowanej czytaniem pod kołdrą. Słońce powoli zachodziło, a ponieważ dowiedział się od kobieciny, w której domu się znajdował, że na poddaszu nie ma światła... Postanowił dokończyć książkę następnego dnia.

Opasłe tomisko zostało wrzucone do fioletowego plecaka. Oprócz pasjonujących historii przelanych na papier, zawierał on najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy dla trenera takie jak Monster Balle i tym podobne - oprócz jednego.

Tym brakującym ogniwem był Pokemon. Goyōmatsu zostawił swoje w siedzibie Elitarnej Czwórki.

Musiał koniecznie dostać się do Nanakamado-hakase.

Pamiętał moment, gdy miła kobiecina zwana Mariyą oznajmiła mu, że znajduje się w Masago. Zawsze kojarzył miło to miasteczko. To tutaj dostał swojego pierwszego towarzysza, który parę miesięcy temu zdechł ze starości - Pokemony nie żyły tak długo jak ludzie...

Z zabandażowanym ramieniem trudno będzie się wymknąć przez okno. To wiedział na pewno.

Musiał zastosować inną metodę.

Podniósł swoje cztery litery i zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi. Próbował nie ruszać za bardzo lewym ramieniem, ale, jak to zawsze bywa, nic nie wychodzi idealnie, więc co chwila Goyōmatsu wydawał z siebie ciche jęki i syki. W końcu dotknął klamki i opuścił pomieszczenie.

Na korytarzu było przeraźliwie ciemno, ale nie zdziwiło go to - w końcu wiedział już, że na górze nie było światła, a jak już było to ze świecy lub latarki. Po omacku zszedł po schodach i znalazł się w kolejnym korytarzu, na szczęście bardziej jasnym.

Dziwny, znajomy zapach. Dopiero po kilkunastu sekundach załapał, co się dzieje.

Sernik. Miał dokładnie taki sam zapach jak ten, który dawno temu robiła jego matka. Powoli kierował się w stronę kuchni, jednak gdy był już tuż tuż, zatrzymał się. Nie był pewien, czy może.

W końcu postanowił się odważyć i zapukał w zamknięte drzwi. Usłyszał głośne "Proszę!", więc uznał, że może wkroczyć do pomieszczenia. I zrobił to.

Profesor uśmiechał się, gdy razem z Koukim zamykali drzwi laboratorium. Tego dnia przez budynek przewinęła się dwójka rozpoczynających przygodę trenerów - chłopiec o imieniu Jun i jego koleżanka, Hikari. Zastanawiał się, jak potoczy się ich przyszłość. Czy dotrą do siedziby Elitarnej Czwórki? Czy może jednak będą brali udział w pokazach?

Żadne z nich nie wyglądało na typ koordynatorski, więc Nanakamado-hakase założył, że prawdopodobnie za jakiś czas usłyszy, że któreś z nich pokonało Shironę Kobayashi.

- Um... Profesorze? - usłyszał niepewny głos swojego asystenta. Kiwnął więc głową na znak, że słyszy, a chłopak kontynuował. - Wie pan... Mama pewnie zrobiła dzisiaj sernik na zimno, więc może chciałby pan trochę zjeść?

Mężczyzna zamknął oczy. Mariya Namakura przygotowywała najlepsze desery w mieście, a jej sernik można by określić i milionem epitetów - żaden nie oddawał rzeczywistego smaku tego słodkiego dania.

- Chyba nic się nie stanie, jeśli poddam się przyjemności - odpowiedział dziarskim tonem. - Prowadź, młody człowieku!

Kouki zaśmiał się cicho i ruszył w kierunku domu. Staruszkowi nie pozostało nic innego do roboty, więc ruszył za nim.

A jednocześnie wspominał pewien dzień sprzed dziesięciu lat.

Mężczyzna miał bardzo jasne włosy. Mimo iż Nanakamado-hakase nadal miał doskonały wzrok, nie mógł określić, jaki był ich kolor - bardzo jasny blond? A może zupełnie białe?

Jedyna rzecz była pewna - nie przyszedł on sam. Towarzyszyła mu dwójka dzieci, obydwoje w tym samym wieku. Zapewne rodzeństwo, bliźniaki. Dziewczynka kłóciła się o coś z chłopakiem, żywo gestykulując, natomiast on zwyczajnie ją olewał, czytając książkę.

Profesor ponownie skierował swój wzrok na ojca tej niezwykłej dwójki. Wydawał się być lekko zakłopotany, jakby nie wiedział, co ma uczynić...

I wtedy go olśniło. Przypomniał sobie moment sprzed piętnastu, może dwudziestu lat, gdy do tego samego budynku wszedł dziesięciolatek z Kannagi i powiedział, że chciałby dostać Pokemona. Gdy wypowiadał te słowa, miał dokładnie taką samą minę jak ten mężczyzna.

- Kei Kobayashi... - szepnął cicho Nanakamado-hakase, podnosząc się z krzesła. - Domyślam się, że ta dwójka należy do ciebie, hm?

Na oko miał jakieś trzydzieści lat. Wyglądał tak, jak typowy pracownik Międzynarodowej Policji - czysta, błękitna koszula, czarne jeansy, pistolet w kaburze... Nawet poza pracą był przygotowany na wszystko.

Jego dzieciaki wyglądały zupełnie inaczej, więc na starcu wywarły inne wrażenie. Dziewczynka miała na sobie czarną sukieneczkę z żółtym paskiem, a do tego ciemne buty z wysokimi cholewkami. Długie blond włosy, nie tak jasne jak u jej ojca, spięła w kitkę. Ogólnie uśmiechała się lekko, ale sprawiała wrażenie egoistki, której nie obchodzi nic, co znajduje się około centymetr od niej.

Jej bliźniak nie przypominał jej ani zachowaniem ani wyglądem. Stał spokojnie obok siostry i czytał książkę, trzymając ją lewą ręką. Ubrany był w podobnym stylu jak ojciec, nawet miał takie same poplątane prawie białe włosy. Neutralny wyraz twarzy i znudzone spojrzenie zza okularów do korekcji wzroku - Nanakamado-hakase był w stu procentach pewien, że z tego chłopaka wyrośnie poważny człowiek, który będzie podejmował przemyślane decyzje.

- A tak. - Kei uśmiechnął się szeroko, czochrając sobie włosy. Jak zawsze lekko wstydliwy, ale także uczciwy chłopak. - Trochę już podrośli, a że stali się nieznośni, to wie pan, pomyślałem, że wyprawię ich w niezłą podróż.

- A więc dlatego...? - Profesor zbliżył się do bliźniaków i spojrzał na nich z góry swoim "groźnym" spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna odsunęła się do tyłu, upadając, natomiast chłopak nie zwrócił na niego uwagi - jedyną jego reakcją było przeraźliwie długie ziewnięcie.

- Nie może pan przejść do konkretnych spraw, tylko musi pan przedłużać te głupie szopki? - jęknął, zamykając głośno książkę. Zasłonił ręką oczy, jakby mężczyzna go irytował. - Nie przyszliśmy tu na jakieś pogaduszki, tylko z poważnymi zamiarami.

Nanakamado-hakase stał zdumiony. Po raz pierwszy znajdował się w sytuacji, gdy jakiś dzieciak zaczął do niego pyskować, no ale trudno.

_"Może tak to już jest z dzisiejszym pokoleniem?"_ - pomyślał, wzdychając cicho. Trudno, musiał jakoś rozwiązać ten problem.

Profesor uśmiechnął się, wspominając tamten dzień. Poznał dwójkę dzieciaków, która na pierwszy rzut oka była zwyczajnym rodzeństwem, które... Wiadomo, kłótnie, sprzeczki i tak dalej...

Jedno było pewne - jako dwójka najsilniejszych i najlepszych trenerów w całym Shinou potrafili prawie wszystko.

Łyżeczka trzymana przez Kobayashiego po raz kolejny zatopiła się w przepysznym serniku na zimno wykonanym przez Mariyę Namakurę. Kobieta bardzo przypominała mu jego matkę, jednak było kilka różnic - chociażby kolor włosów i aktualny wiek.

- Namakura-san, mieszka tu pani sama? - zapytał cicho, czytając kolejną książkę o pasjonującym tytule "Legendy i mity Shinou".

- Nieee... - Kobieta zaśmiała się głośno, po raz kolejny mieszając drewnianą łyżką w garnku. - Moi chłopcy jeszcze nie wrócili z pracy... Jak zawsze zajęci badaniami i pomaganiem Nanakamado-hakase... Późno wracają... - Spojrzała na zegarek. - Nawiasem mówiąc, powinni już tu być.

Goyōmatsu pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmiech, jednak ta wesoła chwila nie trwała długo.

Dźwięk tłuczonej szyby powrócił tak szybko jak ból głowy.


End file.
